


HeartBeaters

by kyuupi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slytherin oisuga let's GOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuupi/pseuds/kyuupi
Summary: If you play Quidditch with someone for 6 years, maybe you'll fall in love with them. Just a little (a lot).
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	HeartBeaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onionkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/gifts).



> Ok, first of all, I'm sorry; I skimmed like 3 lines in the Quidditch wiki and prayed I didn't mess up the game lsjdfhOU  
> BUT AS PROMISED, it's angst-free-- happy things only! I hope this hits those notes you're looking for ^^ Happy OiSuga Valentines! <3

Tooru's eyes snapped open. The sunlight was just starting to penetrate the murky waters of the lake that blanketed Slytherin House, creeping its way across the second year boys' dormitory in sleepy teal waves and highlights. Tooru, on the other hand, was far from sleepy. He quickly sat up, swinging his legs over the side to see if his childhood friend in the neighbouring bed was up yet. Of course, he wasn't.

"Iwa-chan! Hey! Hajime Iwaizumi!" He yell-whispered. After what felt like eternity, Iwa-chan let out a hesitant groan and slowly rolled over to face him, eyes still glued shut. Tooru watched as Hajime kicked off his blankets with a huff, pushing himself up with all the agony of an old man, his spiky black hair more unkempt than usual after a night of deep sleep. Finally sitting up, he slowly opened his eyes to see Tooru's beaming (but very obviously annoyed) face staring back at him. Suddenly, Iwa-chan straightened up, slapping his hands on his bed as the significance of the day finally dawned on him. Tooru grinned.

The boys inhaled sharply, taking in the biggest breath of air either of their tiny 12-year-old lungs could muster, and held it. Looking each other dead in the eyes, they knew it was time.

"QUIIDDIIIIITTTCH!!!!!!!!"

Yelling and laughing, they bounded up from their beds, grabbing their robes while racing to the washroom, leaving behind a trail of rustling blankets and drowsy, awakened schoolmates.  
  


* * *

_"What the heck what the heck what the heck--"_ Hopping excitedly back and forth on his tippy-toes, Tooru impatiently waited for the enchanted stairs to swing their way. As fun as they were, it really was a bother when you were in a rush.

"Geez, calm down! You've still got toothpaste on your face, stupid." Hajime teased him, but his fingers fumbling to figure out his tie only betrayed his own excitement.

"I can't help it! Try-outs! It's try-outs!" Tooru grabbed Hajime and shook him by the shoulders, "We're finally old enough for Quidditch!! It's the whole reason we're here!"

"Yeah, but we still gotta wait. What are you gonna do, jump?" Hajime shoved Tooru off of him, letting out a _tch_ as the shaking undid his poorly-wrapped tie. Meanwhile, Tooru vigorously wiped his mouth for toothpaste with the sleeve of his robe. Gross, but necessary.

Finally, the staircase swung round, and the two boys bolted. Up and down, they raced across the massive winding castle in a beeline for the Quidditch pitch on the other side of campus. Zipping through corridor after corridor, room after room, they finally reached the lush green field, greeted by the smell of dew-stained morning grass. Surprisingly, other second years were already there, a few of them even sporting the unmistakably-green Slytherin robes.

 _"Weird."_ Tooru thought. _"I could've sworn we were first up in the dorm."_ He craned his neck to try and get a good look at the potential competition. Hajime does the same, elbowing him frantically with every familiar prodigy they see. Wakatoshi Ushijima, powerhouse flyer of Gryffindor fame. Koutaro Bokuto, unpredictable broomster, Hufflepuff native. Tooru's eyes skipped over to a fellow Slytherin, another boy slightly shorter than him, with silvery-grey hair. He squinted, unable to place who he was, but sure that he'd seen him around in class. Just when he thought he could place a name to the face, a friendly swat of a clipboard on his back slapped the thought away.

"Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi, if I'm not mistaken? Promising young Slytherins, Madam Hooch tells me!" An older student, dressed smartly in bright-green Quidditch robes, laughs and steps out in front of them, towering above the second years in both height and charisma. "I'm Slytherin team captain, José Blanco. 7th year. Beater. Nice to have you here!"

Starstruck, Tooru nods ferociously.

"I wanna be a Chaser!" Hajime blurts out, shouldering Tooru.

"BEATER!" Yells Tooru, not to be outdone, shouldering Hajime back.

Another joyous chuckle breaks out of José."Great to see you already know what you want!" Looking down at his clipboard, he taps his quill a few times, then glances back up at them with a playful grin. "Now, show me how you handle a Nimbus!"  
  


* * *

"--Hanamaki, Hajime Iwaizumi, Chasers. Tooru Oikawa, Koushi Sugawara. Beaters. That concludes the results of this year’s tryouts for Team Slytherin." José lowers his clipboard and crosses his arms behind his back. "Although most of you won't be on the starting line-up, you're all expected to train as hard as those who are. Your teammates are more than just players on a field; they are your comrades, your confidantes, working together towards a common goal...Victory." He pauses for a moment, meeting the eyes of every witch and wizard lined up in the row before him. "I suggest you all get to know each other a little better." With a knowing smile and a wink, he calls try-outs to an end. "Practice starts Monday! Dismissed!"

 _"Ah! That's it! His name! Koushi!"_ Tooru thought of the silver-haired boy from earlier. _"Pretty impressive flying. Real graceful."_ He plays back the moment in his head, analyzing his now-fellow Beater's broom-handling. Meanwhile, Hajime celebrated by throwing punches into the air.

"YEAAAH C'MON!" Hajime punches the side of Tooru's arm. "WE'RE IN! Why aren't you more excited?"

"Ah, yeah! Yeah I am! I can't believe it! Or I can? I mean Madam Hooch already said we were pretty much--" Tooru stutters, caught off guard. He's too distracted to even get angry at Hajime for punching him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go meet the others." With that, Hajime skips off to join the rest of the newly-accepted team members milling about on the grass.

Tooru closes his eyes and sighs, exasperated by the ever rough n' tough attitude of his closest friend. Turning around, Tooru's heart nearly jumps out of his chest, shocked to find someone standing directly behind him. A waft of soft, silver hair, a welcoming yet mischievous smile, and a trademark mole under his left eye. Tooru felt like he couldn't look at the kid in front of him without needing a pair of sunglasses.

"Nice to meet you! Or rather, I guess we already know each other, just not very well." Koushi giggled, extending his hand. "Koushi Sugawara. Let's get along, fellow Beater!"

Tooru raised an eyebrow. _"Huh, interesting."_

"Geez. Way to sneak up on me like that, Sugawara." He glanced quickly at the hand extended before him. An involuntary smirk pulls at the edges of his mouth as he grabs Koushi into a firm handshake. "Let's get along!"  
  


* * *

_CRACK, BOOM!_

Tooru’s bat connected with a Bludger, sending it to his nimble-flying partner, Koushi, who was speeding adjacent across the pitch, slightly ahead, bat poised, ready to redirect it at their opponents. He could barely hear the crowd now, nothing but the pounding rush of blood flooding his eardrums. A flash of bright orange; Tooru could see the 5th year Gryffindor Seeker up in front of them, shoulder to shoulder with Slytherin’s own, wrestling just out of reach of the Snitch, agonizingly close. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out the red robes of Gryffindor Beater Tobio, with more red dots in the distance gaining on his teammates; they were beginning to individually mark them. He knew this meant Gryffindor was shifting from point-getting, to keeping all hands off their Seeker-- he had to end this now. Gritting his teeth, he twirled into a sharp U-turn downwards, Gryffindor in hot pursuit.

“KOUSHI!” Tooru rasped, calling out to his partner with the last of his energy. Koushi perked up, immediately picking up speed. Tooru didn’t need to say anything else-- Koushi knew exactly what he had in mind.

“And THERE IT IS FOLKS! Slytherin’s signature Beater duo FINALLY pulls out their trademark move- the OiSuga Snakepass!” The commentator, who had been falling asleep, snapped back to attention, gripping the amplifier in excitement. “Where will it go, nobody knows! Named for their incredible slithering flight pattern and unmatched cooperation, back and forth, up and down, a Bludger is passed between their bats so fast that the enchanted magic can’t even react! Oh...but Gryffindor knows this move all too well-- they’re closing in on those sneaky snakes to protect their Seeker from that rogue Bludger! Who willl come out on top!?”

Suddenly, Koushi shoots up and out of the way; Tooru whips the Bludger straight into the path of the Gryffindor Seeker, slowing him down just enough for---

"HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! 6TH YEAR SEEKER YAHABA TAKES IT HOME FOR TEAM SLYTHERIN!"

Heartbeats still pounding in his head, Tooru could only just make out the commentator as 7 years’ worth of Slytherin students jumped to their feet, roaring into a thundering storm of cheers and screams. Drums, horns, fireworks-- bright, loud flashes of sound and colour shot into the air every which way in chaotic symphonia.

 _"Twenty."_ He thought, _"Twenty. Hours."_ Although measly in length compared to the pro-leagues, the final match of the annual Hogwarts Quidditch Cup had never dragged on this long before, let alone even past the five hour mark. Tooru slouched over his broom, cruising slowly through the sky as his teammates swirled around him, arms raised, sweat and tears streaming down their faces in relief and celebration, tall and bright against the damp defeat of their Gryffindor rivals.

"Captain, captain!"

Tooru turns to look over his shoulder, sore and stiff. Koushi was flying towards him, Beater bat raised, sunlight glittering against his sweat-soaked hair and skin. _"God,"_ he thought _, "How can he still look_ that good _after a match like this."_

With the last of his strength, Tooru lifts his bat and raises his voice to join the beautiful raucous, tightening the grip of his slippery, sweaty hand as Koushi, his fellow Beater, the right to his left, and his only Quidditch partner-in-crime for the past six years, clashed his bat into his one last time.

The final game, of their final year, was officially over.  
  


* * *

Tooru sinks into his bed, alone. He could hear the rest of the students and Quidditch team celebrating just outside the dormitory, laughter and song echoing off the cave-like acoustics of the Slytherin Common Room. From the sounds of it, Iwa-chan was chugging a keg of Butterbeer. Tooru should be out there with them, but after playing for almost a full day straight, even _he_ was too exhausted to go out and be a star. And if there was anything 7th year Slytherin Quidditch captain, Tooru Oikawa, liked nothing more, it was being the center of attention. He rolled over, away from the door, and closed his eyes. He'll let Shigeru have this one.

"Yoyo, Beater bro. What's the team captain doing away from the victory party?"

Tooru blinks an eye open and pushes himself up just enough to find the owner of the familiar voice. Koushi Sugawara stood in the doorway, the slightest bit of steam still coming off his skin from a fresh hot shower. He's wearing red shorts, and his signature stupid shrimp shirt. Tooru couldn't help but smile. "Wearing red after a Slytherin victory? How bold."

"Shut up. You know it matches the shrimp." Koushi crosses his arms and pinches his lips into a tight frown. "You know what's more bold? Skipping your own victory party."

Tooru grumbles and drops back down, burying himself into his sheets. "I _know_. Moi, the star! Missing! The party must be so lackluster. Too bad, royalty must rest."

Sauntering up to Tooru's bed, Koushi gives it a small kick and chuckles. "What are we going to do with you?" He looks down at Tooru, watching him sulk for a little bit, before slowly letting his eyes travel around the empty dorm. Robes strewn in disorder across chairs and bedframes. Emblems of silver snakes embroidered onto tapestries that have seen generations of students come and go. The familiar watery sunlight slowly dancing across it all. "Hey, Tooru. How 'bout a walk then? Let's go sit by the lake for a bit."

Tooru cocks his head towards Koushi, just slightly, curious. "You don't want to join the party?"

Koushi smiled gently. "Hey. There are two Beaters on a team. There's no point if you're not there."  
  


* * *

After wandering around the edge of the lake searching for a decent sitting spot, Tooru and Koushi settled on a small patch of grass next to a scattered tree. The sun was beginning to set, reflecting oranges and purples off the water and kissing a golden glow onto the edges of Hogwarts castle.

"This is nice, right?" Koushi stretched, reaching his arms far above his head. "A little less depressing than just going to bed."

"Yeah, yeah." Tooru rolled his eyes jokingly, but smiled. Koushi was right. After winning the final game of his final year, it was definitely the one time he shouldn't have chosen sleep. "I guess I didn't really want to face the fact that it's our last game." He sneaks a quick look at Koushi. "I'm glad I did though, otherwise you wouldn't have pulled me out here."

"It's been you and me all the way, man. Us Beaters are a duo; we hit together, stick together." Koushi tosses a small pebble at the surface of the lake, but it immediately sinks. "Whoops, hope that doesn't hit our windows."

"HAH! Probably not strong enough of a throw for any damage. Seriously, how are you still awake? I feel like I'm about to pass out." Tooru whines, hugging his knees towards himself and tucking in his chin.

Koushi chuckles and leans back. "Classic diva Tooru. It's not like we LITERALLY played for twenty hours straight. Besides, I _am_ exhausted. It's just...I can't believe it's over. I know six years isn't exactly short...but I wanted it to last just a _little_ bit longer."

"Well, _we_ don't have to be over. You and me." Tooru yawns and buries his face deeper into his arms.

"...What?"

It takes a moment before Tooru realizes what he just said. "AH SHIT, I MEAN UH like you know, we can still play! As Beaters! Together! Of course I'm going to play for Ireland so it might be kinda hard to find time, but you and me, we can always get together with the team and--"

"Tooru. You and I both know that's not what you meant."

He could feel his face flush red-hot, luckily still hidden under his folded arms. _"Tooru Oikawa, you've done it now."_ He thought to himself. When Tooru considered confessing to his long-time Quidditch partner (if he could’ve even brought himself to do it at all), the last thing he wanted was a delirious, exhaustion-driven slip of the tongue. This was beneath him, unromantic, absolutely not stylish at all--

"Tooru." Koushi repeated.

Flinching at his name, Tooru slowly raised his head. As his gaze rose above his arms, he felt everything stop; Koushi was leaning in towards him, eyes closing, hands reaching to tenderly coil around the nape of Tooru's neck.

_"Shit what what the fuck what what is happening right now what the hell--"_

Their lips locked, gentle and slow. Koushi's lips were so soft as they pressed into Tooru's, his scent sweet and comforting, like warm honey and tea. Tooru relaxed, and smiled into the kiss. Just as gently, and just as slow, he ran his fingers through Koushi's silky grey locks, feeling every moment and memory with him, before wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his partner into a tighter embrace.

  
  


"Geez. Way to sneak up on me like that, Koushi."


End file.
